Just You and Me
by Artistic.Nerd.101
Summary: Based on Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Beck was a nobody. Tori was a somebody. But when they go to a school trip, it might be fun to break rules, but can lead to becoming stranded on a island. Will they find help? Or love?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to say it once I don't own Victorious. Anyway I hope you like. Pleaseeye Review!**

The smell of strong salted water, lingered in my nose. The ocean splashing on my feet, making me giggle. I hear a groan in a distance, I reluctantly lift my head, peering out of my blurry vision. I see a dark figure 20 feet away. But what frightened me was that this isn't my hotel, or even the pool. Where am I?

2 days earlier.

"Okay class, we are going to Puerto Rico for our school trip. This is an educational trip, not one to have fun on." Sikowitz exclaimed. The class groaned. I say we will have fun, yes we go to museums during day time, by night we party! Malls, clubs, beaches, and hot boys! This is a trip, everyone is going except Trina, because the school forbid her. Lets just say, last time they had a school trip, she got lost following some boys. They sent a search party, missed their flight and ended up staying at a run down hotel till another flight was going to leave to California. "Are you ready class, to leave."

"Shut up, and go!" Jade shouted. Yes Jade was allowed to go. But they had to search her for scissors. She wasn't the happiest camper saying if you take her scissors and dispose of them she will kill you. Instead they gave them to Sikowitz to hold onto them. Bad choice.

"Jade you are a gank." Sikowitz claimed. And they started to argue. I nudged Andre to get going to the bus. It was heavy carrying all the bags. But Andre had a few to carry to. We all did, so I didn't ask for help. We arrived at the bus, Andre grabbed my bags and set them in the storage compartment in the bus. I climbed onto the bus and he sat next to me.

Jade climbed onto the bus sitting next to Cat. Maybe Jade and Sikowitz stop fighting? Sikowitz climb into the bus and spoke, "Okay class, I want everyone to stay near an adult at all time, I don't want no one to disappear. Okay so I'm goi-"

"Didn't I say shut up?!" Jade shrieked. So I guess not.

"Jade chill. Going to pair you up with someone, like the buddy system. Okay Andre and Jade, Robbie, and Cat, Josh and Nikki, Robert and Jack, Tammi and Jenny, Beck and Tori, Traci an-" I stopped listening after my name. Beck. Beck Oliver. He's alway so quite, shy. A complete nobody. Yah he's a great actor, maybe the best. But he's weird. Doesn't talk. Nothing. Cute yes. Popular no. I turn my gaze to him, sitting alone pathetic. He turns to me, I shift my gaze quickly to Sikowitz. Smooth Tori, smooth.

"You alright Tori?" Andre asked.

"Yah I guess. Do you think he can switch me to a new partner?" I question Andre, hoping the answer is a yes.

"I don't think so." Damn!

"Ugh." I sit there in silent for rest of the ride. Then on the plane, I was sitting next to Cat and Jade. They were laughing at me cause of my partner. Great friends. We arrived 3 hour later, yes! I get out of the plane my legs were killing me.

"Okay class, please step on bus carefully." Helen said. Instead of listening we piled into the bus, in a quick movement. "Or don't." I let out a little giggle. It took 30 minutes to reach the hotel. I was sharing a room with Cat and Jade. It was a huge hotel. 5 pools, 2 gyms, 4 eating areas, and a mini theme park. Which included laser tag, go carts, rope course, bowling alley, and a mini Ferris wheel!

"I call my own bed!" Jade called once we entered our room. It included two beds, a tv, mini fridge, two dressers, and a full bathroom.

"Kkay!" Cat cheerfully stated.

"Fine, But we call the bed by the window!" I said.

"Vega."

"West."

"Valentine." Cat said.

"Cat!" Me and Jade said in unison. She just stood there laughing. Soon me and Jade joined in. I checked my phone which changed with the time. 10:30 p.m. Better get to bed, big day tomorrow.

ToriVega: Night Puerto Rico! I'll see more of you tomorrow!

Mood: Excited :D

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your Reviews! Here's the second Chap. I forgot to tell you it's in Tori's Pov. I will include Becks Pov. Later, I'll also introduce more of him next chap.**

I woke up to Cat and Jade arguing, "What now?" I questioned.

"This bimbo right here, decided it was funny to switch my clothes with colorful clothing!" Jade shrieked. She held up multiple articles of clothing, resembling mine.

"Jade that's my clothing. You must have the same suit case." I got up grabbing the other suit case, and opened it revealing her clothes. "See. Now apologize." At first Jade didn't say anything. Then she finally apologized.

"Sorry." Is that the best you can do. After you tried to kill her? Jade, Jade. As a softy Cat accepted the apology.

"Now give Cat a huggy!" I exclaim.

"Huggy?" Jade asked. I nodded. She gave a disgusted look. But then finally gave Cat a hug.

"Call the shower first!" I said. Then dashed into the bathroom. I walked right out again, then grabbed my clothes. The walked back in. I turned on the water, unclothed my self and hopped in. I must have taken a long time because Jade was pounding on the door telling me to get out. I turned off the water, and put a towel in my hair, and used the other to dry my body. Once I was dressed I got out of the bathroom and walked to the sink vanity thingy and started to apply make up.

"Finally!" Jade said as she entered the bathroom. I waited till the water was on and turned on the faucet. "Aaa! Vega!" I started to crack up so did Cat. I turned the faucet off so Jade can enjoy the rest of her shower. After Jade was Cat, I felt sorry for her. We took all the hot water. Once we were all done with showering and getting ready, we decided where to eat an what to do that day.

"Ooo! There's an animal theme restaurant! Can we go?" Cat begged.

"Ca-" I was about to say yes. But Jade stopped me.

"No!" Jade declared.

"Yes. Cat we can, then Jade can pick lunch or dinner," I insisted. "Then I'll pick the other?" Cat started to nod rapidity.

"Alright Vega, I call dinner." Jade noted. I did the same as Cat and nodded. We were heading out of the door not even 3 minutes later. It was a slightly long walk, maybe up to 20 minutes to get there. Cat was right it was an animal theme restaurant.

"How many?" The Hostess questioned.

"Just three." I confirmed.

""Follow me." We nodded and followed her to a table in the back. We sat down while we were handed a menu.

"Cat it's expensive." I stated. I wasn't wrong, 10 dollars for kids meal, 20 to 30 for adult meal. Not including drinks.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Oh Cat, nothing.

"Cat, I mean how are we suppose to afford this?" I pondered.

"The school." Jade popped in our conversation. "Remember, it's a school trip."

"Oohhh." Cat and I exclaimed.

"Dumb Asses." Jade mumbled under her breathe.

The waitress came by soon after, and we put in our order. I went with waffles, Cat picked fruit salad, and Jade picked pancakes. Once we finished eating, our class gathered in the front lobby.

"Okay class, we are going sight seeing today!" Helen exclaimed. There was mixed views of cheering and sighs. I just went with the sighing, but once it becomes dark, thats when I'm going to cheer.

**Please Review! Also I'm going to skip your sight seeing, and get right to night time**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Chapters in 1 day! Yes! Anyway hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

"How was your partner?" Jade demand as we enter our room from there on they asked many other questions, 'Did you guys talk?' Yes. 'About what?' None of your business. 'Did you guys kiss?' Cat! No!

"Guys stop! Really, we are just partners, nothing more." I claimed.

"Sure Vega. Sure." Jade said. Cat just giggled.

"Guys! Please. He's just a partner. Let's get ready, we are going to a party... On a yacht!" We started to scream and jump around like crazy even Jade. Jade called the bathroom first to get ready. When she came out she was wearing black cut off shorts and a black tank, with her black swimsuit under. Cat was second to go in, she came out with red shorts that matched her hair and a light pink tank. Her swimsuit underneath her clothes matched her outfit, it was stripped. I was last to go in. I was wearing a white tank, with bleach washed cut off shorts. Underneath was my swimsuit, it was striped blue and white.

"Are you ready vega?" Jade questioned.

"Yes! We have boys to meet!" I grinned.

"What about Mr. Oliver?" Cat giggled.

"What about him?" I asked innocently. I headed out of the door hearing Jade and Cat whisper behind me, about Beck.

"Okay now stop. Or I'll not take you to the party ." I suggested, they hushed right away. "Alright. You can go." We laughed all our way out of the hotel, receiving a few glances from the guests. "Okay, okay.. Lets call a cab." In the end we never got one so we took the bus. Lets just say it wasn't the best ride ever. Jade threaten many people to kill them with scissors. Oh Jade.

"Tori.. Pss Tori." Cat whispered.

"What Cat?" I asked.

"Is that Beck?" She pointed to a boy three rows in front of us.

"I don't know, maybe." I stared at the boy longer try to see if that's him.

"Yo Vega. Stop making goggly eyes at him." Jade mocked. I blushed, okay I haven't really thought that much since I was buddy buddy with Beck. He was charming and sweet. I really don't know why he wasn't popular. He has it all. He's probably is shy.

"Hey I will be right back." I told them, they nodded. I moved seats till I sat next to Beck.

[Beck]

When you think of it. I wasn't alway shy. I used to be like everyone else. I used to have friends. But ever since my parent divorced I became mean. I was kicked out of my old school because, I punched a guy for calling my a motherless bastard and saying my mother never loved me. I moved and never had the energy to make anymore friends.

"Hey" I turn my head to be greeted by thee Tori Vega. Loved by everyone, everything. Truthfully I think she is beautiful, and caring.

"Hey. Umm.. What up?" Smooth.

"Nothing really, just going to a party on a yacht. You?" Wait she was invited too?

"Me too."

"Really?!"

"You seem surprised?" I chuckled.

"No, it's just your not very talkative. And doesn't seem like you." I blushes. She's so cute. Beck stop.

"So I have a preferences?" She stares at me dumbfound, then try to apologize like she insulted the president. "Tori it's okay, just messing with you."

"Oh okay. For a second you sound serious... Your such a great actor." She commented me.

"Why thank you Tor..i. Tori." Nice save Beck.

"You can call me Tor. If you want." She smiled at me, a smile that melts your heart.

"Okay. Tor." She starts to laugh then I laugh. We sit there for two minutes laughing non stop.

"Hey I should get back to my friends." She said.

"Okay."

"See you at the party." I nod and she heads back.

[Tori]

"Tori! Soo! What did you talk about?!" Cat started questioning me. I'm surprise Jade didn't ask me anything. She being very quite.

"Jade you okay?" I asked

"I hope you and lover boy happy every after!" Strange... Is she jealous?

"Okay?"

"Okay we are at our stop, please exit safely and orderly way." The bus driver said through the megaphone. We start to head out, Jade still in a pissed off mood. I'm going to find out what wrong. I must have daydreamed to long cause I slipped over a woman's bag, but I was caught. It was Beck.

"Thanks," I flash him a smile.

"We'll wouldn't want you to fall would we?" We laugh, I hear Jade in the background growling. Hmm? I finally got off the bus, and I see the yacht, well this will defiantly be unforgettable.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I have a challenge for you guys the challenge is let's try to get over 5 reviews before I post a new chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

I searched for Andre, he wasn't here. I have to admit Andre and I had a fling. But we aren't official. So it was fine for Beck and I to be partners and for him and Jade.

"Watch it Slut!" Huh? I look if front of me and saw a bunch of girls. Calling me the slut, haven't you seen yourselves lately. I start to softly giggle. "What are you laughing at?!"

"I a.. Um.. A.." I panicked.

"Your faces! And next time you bug Tori, your faces will meet my scissors!" Jade hopped in the conversation. They murmured 'bitch' then left.

"Thanks Jade, thank you so much."

"No problem. Now, why don't we party?" She imputed.

"Can we talk first?" She nodded and we walked towards the railings of the boat to try to get away from the crowed. "Okay, during the ride on the bus, you acted different. Not bad different. But you were quiet and then when Beck helped me up you growled. Are you okay?"

"Tori..." 'Tori' something must be wrong. "It's just I was jealous okay? To have some hot guy be nice to you, I want that. And to have that guy not be so uptight and a complete ass that's twice as better. Truth is Beck is amazing, I just wished I had someone like that..." She takes a break a tear escapes her eye. "You and Beck are something, you might not see it, but I do. The way he smiles at you, the way you look at him. That love. Don't loose it." She wipes her eyes and then makes her way to the dance floor. I stay and soak up everything she had said.

"Vega you coming?" Jade yelled at me. I walked to where Jade and Cat was. I saw they were grinding with some guys. College guys. One tried to grind with me, I wasn't in the mood only Beck was in my head. I glance around the yacht and saw him. He was grinding with a random girl. Like grinding grind. Her dress pulled half way pass her butt. Slut.

"I'm going to... To.. Get a drink. I excused my self from the group and made my way to the railing. Breathe Tori, breathe. I stand there for awhile, admiring the view.

All of the sudden flashing lights fill the dark sky and passenger trying to hide. My head was spinning from heat and boat sickness. People were pushing, cops were yelling. I was trying to run away, instead I was pushed.

[Beck]

I saw a figure fall into the sea. I recognized the figure. I ran to the railing where the figure fell. I saw it bobbing in the sea. I was panicking. The name that lingered on my tongue. I didn't have the courage to say it, until I saw the figure go underwater and not come up.

"Toriii!" Was the last thing I said, then jumped after her.

**Sorry it was a short chapter. I wanted to apologize to bade4nevabori4eva, I'm sorry I made Jade jealous, I wrote this chapter before I saw your review. Anyway REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So we didn't get more than 5, maybe we will next time. But I want to thank everyone who did review, you know who you are. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

The smell of strong salted water, lingered in my nose. The ocean splashing on my feet, making me giggle. I hear a groan in a distance, I reluctantly lift my head, peering out of my blurry vision. I see a dark figure 20 feet away. But what frightened me was that this isn't my hotel, or even the pool. Where am I?

"Huh? Where am I?" The figure said. I panicked, and started to crawl away from it. "Tori? Tori is that you?" I stopped.

"Who is it?!" I demanded.

"It's Beck!" Beck! Thank god!

"Beck! Beck really?" I ran to him basically falling on him. "I'm so hap-" then I remembered I'm not home. "Home... Home." I started to sob, I want home. Beck snaked his arm around Tori.

"Tori it's okay. Okay maybe not. But they will search for us I promise. We have each other. That's what matters." Beck tried to comfort me. Angered filled me instead. I leaped up and started to back away from him.

"It's all your fault!?" He stared at me confused.

"How Tori, how Tor?" I fell on my knees and he moved in front of me.

"I don't know. I'm scared Beck." I cried again falling into his chest. I must of fell asleep because I woke up laying on a big leaf. I panicked when I didn't see Beck. "No.. No." I got off the leaf and started to look around. "Beck! Beck! Beckkkk!" Then I ran. I wasn't looking till I crashed into something.

"Tori calm I'm here. I was finding shelter." I didn't respond, instead I have him a hug not want to let go. "Tor, I'm not leaving you. I promise." He put his hand on my head and starts to stroke my hair.

"Beck. Thank you for jumping. I-" love you. No, to soon. "I appreciate what you did." Great save. He kisses the top of my head.

"Let me show you something." He grabs my hand and helps me up. He leads me deeper in the forest, until me get to a pool of water. It had a water fall and everything like one of those romantic movies had, it was beautiful. Beck starts to get undress till he was in his underwear. I stare at him confused. "You coming?" he asks me. Should I? Yes!

"Coming!" I exclaimed. I went behind a tree and stripped to swimsuit. Wait? I forgot I was wearing it. Okay so I was embarrassed to show my body to Beck even if i was in a swimsuit. Once I was finished I ran slowly to the pool and jumped in splashing Beck.

"Tor! I'm going to get you!" Beck screamed and swam to me. I tried to swim away but I was to slow, really slow. I didn't have a lot of energy, no to mention being hungry and thirsty, and I'm defiantly uncertain if this water is safe to drink. Once he caught me, he splashed me. I put my arm on him shoulders and pushed him under water, but he grabbed me by the waist and picked my up. I swore we had a dirty dancing moment. He set me down where we were face to face. I felt his steady breath against my mouth.

"I a-" He tried to say something, but I stopped him. I grabbed his neck and pulled my lips to his. He started to kiss me back. Moving in sync. I pulled away.

"I.. I'm.. Sorry." Then I ran. 'Tori! You barely know him! And then you kiss him, what about Andre? Tori! But you like him, maybe love.?' I stopped, I was tired, confused, not to mention hungry and dehydrated. I fell, and the last thing I hear is 'Tor'.

[Beck]

She kissed you! She really did, but we were in the heat of the moment. But maybe she does have feelings? Girls are confusing.

"I.. I'm.. Sorry." She uttered, then ran. I stood there thinking of what happened. But I realized the woman I may love wasn't with me. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Took every bit of energy I had and ran. I had to find her I had to.

"Tor!" I screamed as I saw her crumpled body. I sunk to my knees and check for a pulse. It was slow. "Tori! Tor! Please. Please wake up!"

"Bec..k." She manage to say. I pick her up in bridal style and carried her to the pool. Then I set her down gently.

"Tori, you need water and food. You need to sleep. And you need to relax." I explained. She stared at me, and nodded. I went to the pool washed my hands, then scooped some water up. I walked carefully to her not to spill water and bent down to her. "Drink some." She nodded again not able to speak. Sipping the water that was in my hand. We did a couple more rounds of sipping water. "Now sleep. I'll find some food. Okay"

"O..Kay." She said. I was relived she said something. She turned a little for comfort. I knelt toward her and kissed the top of her head. I got up and started to look for food. Not knowing or caring what was out there. I only cared for her, to make sure she will survive.

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay first I wanted to say more than 5 reviews, we had about 10 reviews! You guys are AMAZING! This chapter is for 0YourHeart0, who wanted to see how the rest of the gang is reacting to Beck and Tori. Sorry it's short and how it really only includes Jade and Andre. **

**[Andre] **

My sweet Tori. I should have been there. I love her. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend on this trip. Now she's gone, so is Beck. Even though Beck wasn't really my friend, I slightly miss him. They both don't deserve this, no one does.

"Okay.. Well class. We are heading ba-" Sikowitz attempted to say, till Jade hopped in.

"We are leaving! What about Tori and Beck. We can't leave them!" Jade screamed.

"Yah! They are our friends! We are not leaving them!" I joined in.

"Suit it yourself, stay if you want." What? "Okay rest of the class go to your rooms and pack up."

Jade comes up to me an speaks, "Are you really staying?" I nod my head. I rather die than go home without her. Jade hugs me suddenly and starts to sob. "It's all my fault I should have been by her!" She mumbles. I stroke her hair says 'its not her fault'.

**[Jade] **

I lost it. I had to tell him I was with her. That I should have been by her. That I should have fell.

"Will the survive? Or..." I tried to say die, but I started to cry more. I'm not really a softy but, Tori is my friend, well I hope.

"Shh.. They are alive I promise. They are." Andre say trying to reassure me.

"Is it my fault?" I asked him honestly.

"Jade. No, it's not your fault. These things happen for a reason." He tells me. I nod my head and back out of his hug.

"I must look like a mess." Trying to brighten the mood.

"No. You look... Great." He laughs a little.

"I'm going to call my parent to tell them I'm staying." I tell him.

"I should too." Then we depart ways, the way me and Tori did. I cry softly hoping we will find them.

_**Okay sorry it's short, very short. But I didn't really know what to put including them. Anyway I need your help with the next chapter, PM me or review what you would like to see in the next chapter. Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took awhile, I had school then Dance. It's a short chapter more like a filler chapter. I wrote half of this in study hall on my iPod so it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy! **

**[Tori] **

_*Tori's Dream_

_"Tori." My mother said. I shoot my self up._

_"You found me?!" I shrieked._

_"Yes dear we did." She said, "You weren't to hard to find." I was happy. Home where I belong._

_"Where's Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie?" I asked._

_"They are waiting for you. I'll get them." I sat there till my mom brought them up to my room. "Here they are."_

_"Tori!" Cat ran to my bed and embrace me into a hug._

_"Cat!" I hugged her back._

_"Hey Tori." Robbie said._

_"Robbie. I was missing and all I got was a 'Hey Tori.' Come her and give me a hug." I ushered him to come give me a hug and he did._

_"Vega." Jade said._

_"West." I said back. She walked towards me and started to sob, then I did. _

_"I should have stayed by you! I should have jumped after you!" She sobbed and sobbed._

_"Jade, it's okay. I had someone with me." I noted, then I realized something. "Mom where's Beck."_

_"Beck! Dear, he... He gone." She reported._

_"Dead?" I asked. I started to cry, which turned to sobbing. "Dead, dead!"_

_"We didn't see a body, we only saw you." I fainted at the sound of never seeing him again._

"Tori, Tori, Tor!" I open my eyes and saw Beck, I leaped my self onto him, hugging, and a few pecks.

"Beck! I thought you were dead, my dream was so real. I thought it was true!" I told him, then explained my dream.

"Tori, I'm here in flesh and blood, if I do die. Not saying I will, I want you to be alive." He says truthfully. "Here eat this." He hands me what looks like fish.

"Fish?" He nods, "How did you cook it?" I ask.

"When I was little I was a scout. I learned to make fire. And I also know what kind of berries are deadly or harmful." I never pegged Beck as a scout. But I also didn't think he went to parties too, and I was wrong. "Tori?"

"Sorry daydreaming."

"Dreaming again?" He chuckled I smiled, realizing that maybe it's not so bad being trapped on a island with him. I reached up to him, and kissed him again. Not regretting one second of it. It grew deeper and deeper as the kissed went by. It was passionate, full of desire and love.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay first things first. Don't hate me! I've been soo busy with school, work, college things, friends, sports, drawing (my favorite thing), and stuff. I haven't had time. But I'm back and I hope ha can update more, but just please no hate. And thanks to those who still are with me with this story. Anyway no more ranting and heres the story. Please review! **

[Tori POV]

All these feeling hit me like a whirlwind, lust, confusion, hatred, and love. Love, a word that is sacred and strong, strong than anything in the word. Stronger that life it's self. I thought I only felt it for one man. Yes, Andre. I always thought he was my first love. And I hope he is my only love. He was everything you would want in a guy. Looks, friends, loyalty, everything...

"Beck..." I moaned between each kiss. "Beck.. We.. We... Stop..." I finally spoke. He stopped, startled I must say.

"What? Is it something I did. Or?" He stumbled. I answer with a just a no. "Then what?" He asked with eagerness, that was filled with hope and love. That my answer will not break his heart. But knowing myself, I cannot promise such thing. I know some how this will break his heart.

"I love Andre. Well I think I do. And I just cannot start this." I answer bluntly. I see specks of tears foaming in his eyes, and it kills me to do this. Stay strong Tori stay strong. Beck wipes his tear swiftly, thinking I did not see the tears.

"Well. Yes, I do get what you mean. It was just a meaningless kiss. Nothing to make of it. Anyway your the queen right? You didn't think anything will happen?" Damn that one sung. A lot. Would have seen that coming. I basically dissed him. "Well I'm going to go find. Um. Something." And with a swift movement he is gone. It was fast. Simple, but effective. And somehow I feel like the one with the broken heart. But, Tori, you want Andre. Right?

[Beck]

Something? Find something? Stupid, stupid me. Good acting I must say. She probably is fooled. Like I didn't care? My whole world has gone crashing down on me. The first person I let in my life, is the one who tears it right back down. And I let her do that. I must be some. Some moron. And I had to be a complete ass and tell her it was nothing.

"Ugh! Stupid thoughts. Get out, get out of my head!" I screamed to myself. At least I'm alone or I looked like a complete moron. I finally dropped the subject of Tori, and started to realize where I was. Okay Beck. Take in whatever you can. I looked to my right and spot and open area, it looks like it drops at a point. Walking towards it I realize it's a cliff right to the ocean. I walk back to where I started and turned left. There I just saw forest. Filled with different shades of green hues, and lets say it was different. The branches of the trees wrapped around the other. It looked as if the trees made a roof over the wild life of the forest.

I finally left the scenery made by the trees to finally return to Tori, it was nice to finally clear out my head from the thoughts I had before. I finally spot Tori where I had left her, and a log with still a dumbfound look. I chuckled a little. I must say, if we were in a game of who can out smart the other, one point to Oliver.

"Tori.. Toriii!" I say to her, she blinked a few times and turned to look at me. I saw little drops of tears swarming down her cheeks. My poor.. I mean just poor Tori, don't cry. Please don't.

"Oh. Beck." She answered, less enthusiastic as before conversations. I sign and turned her to look me in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes, looked into mine. They were glossed over since she been cry, but they held a certain mystery in them. That once you can unlock her heart, would tell a million different stories.

"Look Tori. Tor. I know what I said earlier was horrible. But. I will not apologize. You choose Andre. And I don't blame you. He's great. But, how else with I respond to what you said? But we are trapped on this island so I guess we will have to work together. So once we get back you can be with him." I finally finish to her. She looks at me with eyes that sparked with hope.

"What if... I don't want him.. But, you?" Point for Tori...

**Sorry it's short. But I thought you guys deserve something. But please feel free to leave reviews. It would mean a lot. Again thank you!**


End file.
